Vanilla
by Hisachari Mudgne
Summary: Cuando tu vida es regida por otros y no encueras motivos para recuperarla. Es un problema que Draco Malfoy solucionara apareciendo en la monótona vida de Harry Potter. Slash. Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**VANILLA**

**Disclaimer: **_**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y respectivos socios**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_Han pasado seis años desde que la guerra ha finalizado. La vida ha dado mil giros pero para Harry Potter hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Siente la extraña responsabilidad de salir con Ginny, no es que los Weasley se lo exijan, es solo que al verlos, en sus rostros se expresa la perdida de Fred. _

_Cuando la guerra finalizó y sus defensas quedaron desechas los Weasley le acogieron como años atrás, juntos se dieron ánimos y salieron adelante. _

_Había cosas que los Weasley no podían darle y fue que giró la cabeza y comenzó a ver nuevos rumbos, que le mostraron nuevamente que él no estaba ni un poco enamorado de Ginny. _

_Cuando terminó su último año en Hogwarts siguió las expectativas y se adentró como cadete. Tiempo perdido cuando descubrió que le llevarían directamente a un buen puesto. El tiempo perdido consistió en que leyera un par de libros, asistiera a reuniones importantes como observador, saliera a correr, complementara con ejercicios de resistencia y fuerza cada mañana finalmente, ser instruido por uno de los estrategas más importantes del ministerio. Todo bajo la mirada pública. Aunque esta artimaña de nada sirvió cuando la gente dijo que perdían el tiempo enseñándole al mismísimo héroe. _

_Harry pidió ayuda a Hermione en la búsqueda de libros de apoyo, practicó con Bill defensa y fue pupilo de Andrómeda. Sabía que cuando el título de héroe se fuera y su brillante "__Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase__" se deslustrara quedaría en completo ridículo._

_Así corrió el tedio de una vida monótona sin un futuro brillante esperando ser conquistado, escrito por un mundo que le admiraba sin conocerle. Todo parte de su "vida plena"._

_Quiénes también intentaron hacer el mejor papel fueron Ron y Hermione, cuyas peleas sobrepasan lo normal y vivían una relación que les hacía infelices. Ron pretendía casarse, Hermione no. Ron quería que le esperasen con la cena caliente y el olor fresco y cálido de hogar, Hermione dice nunca será la sirvienta de nadie, busca un compañero con quien vencer codo a codo el mundo. Una pelea de poderes, Harry prevé tristemente el fin no solo del noviazgo._

_Sin embargo no son los únicos. Sus otros amigos y los que no. A veces piensa en Lunática Lovegood quien sigue persiguiendo sus ilusiones con esos ojos azules y soñadores "busco la verdad" suele decirle en sus cartas. Neville sigue de luto tras ver morir a la mujer que le crio. Dean y Seamus se fueron al mundo muggle ambicionando tranquilidad. Draco Malfoy, perdió todo tras el juicio de su padre, trabaja exhaustivamente, según el último cotilleo que escucho por los pasillos. Algunos como Goyle prefirieron dejar la lucha. Piensa en ello deprimidamente y se pregunta si no debiera hacer lo mismo, entonces recuerda a quienes a pesar de todo siguen, tropezando y reponiéndose._

_Seis años que parecen un eterno suspiro. Ahora es auror en toda regla habiendo aprobado los exámenes que Andrómeda se encargó pedir a una fuente anónima. Los cuales pasó por los pelos y por tal motivo sigue en cursos, que cada vez parecen más complicados con Teddy revoloteando a su alrededor cada vez que llega a casa de la bruja. _

_Sin embargo ahora detesta ir a la casa de los Weasley, cosa que su maldita agenda mágica no para de recordarle mientras intenta hacer un informe. Bien, así tardara más piensa y la agenda calla. Debe recordar darle algo horripilante a Hermione el próximo año. _

_Cuando termina, comienza a recoger a mano. Ya cerca del atrio maldice con falsedad regresando por su capa de viaje. Al dar la vuelta, justo en el pasillo de su oficina; Hong, uno de sus compañeros de equipo y gay declarado, tiene contra la pared a su novio, un castaño-cobrizo de la sexta planta, según sabe –sin ser __muy__ cotilla- se llama David Dossey y es examinador de apariciones. Se meten la lengua hasta la garganta y pierden las manos bajo la ropa del otro. _

_Da media vuelta inmediatamente y con pasos rápidos, olvida la capa. _

_Al salir el frio londinense le golpea de lleno. Suspira viendo al cielo mientras mete las manos en los bolcillos de su túnica de auror. Vuelve la mirada al frente y comienza a caminar ¿Qué es la moralidad?_

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Ha pasado ya un par de semanas de la horrorosa cena que tuvo con los Weasley. Todo va según los planes del mundo y se ha comprometido con Ginebra Weasley.

Ginny y su madre van tienda en tienda buscando el vestido adecuado para Ginny. Harry piensa, muy a su pesar, que se verá hermosa con cualquiera, sin embargo decírselo representaría un compromiso que él no piensa dar; así que cuando aquella mañana Ginny le ha dicho "_pero tú no puedes ir, Harry_" él ha respondido con frialdad "_de todas maneras tengo cosas importantes que hacer_" se ha ido furiosa, no lo suficiente para romper su compromiso, parece que nada la hará llegar a ese extremo, y es que ella sigue creyendo que lo suyo es amor.

El jefe de aurores lo ha mandado a traer por un caso. Con calma entró recibiendo el proceso y siendo enviado a la escena del crimen.

El caso resulta interesante. Un hombre de 38 años con licantropía y su hija de quince parecen desaparecidos, sin embargo al no volver la chica de su fin de semana en Hogsmeade se ha enviado un auror a casa para avisar de la desaparición. Hong, el enviado en cuestión, reportó que un olor a putrefacción era despedido de la casa. Al parecer la escena consistía en una sangrienta visión de cómo fue masacrada la joven, Joey Dílvar. Según los especialistas el hombre agredió a la joven en su estado de licántropo y lo único que se encontró fueron unos trozos del cuerpo de la joven. Según la información que otorgaron los vecinos la esposa del hombre falleció cuando daba a luz al pequeño Taylor, la niña tendría seis años.

La pequeña se encargó de la casa entonces y el padre no tuvo necesidad de nadie más, sin embargo cuando Joey entro al colegio se enfrentó con que no podía pedir a la tía ir desde Manchester hasta Kent pues jamás se llevaron bien. Así que la mujer le rogo contratar a alguien competente y no paro hasta que amenazo con quitarle a los niños. Entonces Emma Harrison, una mujer de 43 años con un historial impecable como cuidadora y empleada doméstica fue contratada. Sin embargo los vecinos afirmaron no verla desde hace un tiempo, una semana después de que el niño fuera con su tía. Los horarios de la mujer eran de siete de la mañana a nueve de la noche, usualmente tomaba su comida en el departamento que el hombre había alquilado para ella, pues no admitía extraños en casa.

Se vieron en una encrucijada cuando comenzaron a investigar en Hogwarts, las amigas de la chica no querían cooperar, sin embargo tras darles la noticia hablaron.

Harry descubrió que el caso comenzaba a pasar ya del castaño oscuro cuando las chicas le revelaron que Joey estaba embarazada bajo un hechizo desilusionador que ellas eran cómplices de ocultar, según las chicas tenía seis meses cuando desapareció, lo cual Harry dedujo debió suceder antes de entrar al colegio. Sin embargo las chicas afirmaron con vehemencia que su amiga no tenía ningún novio. Afirmación que fue confirmada por los vecinos quienes aseguraron que la niña poco salía de casa y cuando lo hacía, su padre iba con ella.

Ese debió ser el incentivo para que el hombre reaccionara de manera violenta e hiciera desaparecer a Emma, y matara a su hija.

El caso se complicó de manera alarmante cuando una familia muggle en las colinas de Costwolds fue brutalmente asesinada.

Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien experto en investigaciones. Un inefable era demasiado. Fue entonces que llego a la sala de espera de un edifico mágico de rentas para oficinas y departamentos.

Respiro y toco a la puerta. Tras unos momentos lo intentó nuevamente.

–No responderá, entre, de todas maneras ya sabe que lo hará

Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Era un lugar oscuro y lleno de libros, había pergamino y tinta por todas partes, montones de fotografías tanto mágicas como muggles prendidas de una pared y regadas por una mesa. Un enorme mapa y un pizarrón colgaban de una pared. Había también una mesa alta de trabajo. Una escalera de madera a la que le faltaba un peldaño estaba arrumbada cerca del librero. Había un pequeño banco justo junto a la mesa de las fotografías. Un enorme escritorio lleno de libros abiertos de donde se oía el veloz pasar de páginas y el rasgueo de la pluma en el pergamino con suaves pausas en donde se oía la tinta ser revuelta y más allá se adivinaba un pequeño laboratorio de pociones y un armario de ingredientes. Parecía tener un orden en todo aquel extraño desorden.

–Siéntese, ya lo atiendo

Harry brinco cuando la voz suave y susurrante le atendió con eficacia. Una mano blanca de muñeca, salió de entre la montaña de libros y señalo el banco que había visto hace un momento. Suspiro y se sentó con calma.

Tras unos minutos el hombre se puso en pie, de debajo de su escritorio saco una tabla y con un movimiento de varita jalo un par de bancos –que Harry no vio- poniendo la tabla encima. Volviendo a agitar la varita atrajo la silla, una tetera, un par de tazas y unos pastelillos. Se sentó, sirvió el té y se quitó las gafas de lectura dejándolas junto a su taza. Tomo un poco de té y lo miro con agudeza.

–Muy bien señor Potter ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Harry se preguntó si el té tenía alguna droga o tanto trabajo le había afectado

– ¿Malfoy qué te paso?

–Suele llamarse madures, aunque francamente, tampoco me convence mucho.

Harry parpadeo nuevamente mientras el hombre tomaba un pastelillo y lo comía con gusto.

Nuevamente esa mirada penetrante, y su mano volvió al ya olvidado gesto nervioso. Era curioso: llevaba seis años de tedio monótono sin sorprenderse de mucho, dedicándolo todo a casos que resolvía con insensible profesionalismo, para que en el momento que recuperaba sus sentidos fuera con Malfoy. Aunque admitía que el hombre tenía cierto poder en el para causarle siempre esa extraña sensación. Esos ojos que parecían oscurecidos y aun tan grises seguían poniéndole nervioso de una manera indescriptible.

–Señor Potter, sírvase, realmente no tienen más que un alto contenido de azúcar ¡Ah! Y él te es de menta – Con inercia tomo la taza que le fue servida y un pastelillo. Tras darle una mordida el hombre continuo - . Bueno imagino que necesita de mis servicios

–A decir verdad, sí – dijo después de tragar el pastelillo de chocolate, realmente era bueno – veras, tengo un caso

–Veamos ese caso, pues

Después de esa visita, Harry descubrió que Draco Malfoy era realmente un buen investigador. Según sabia no le habían permitido hacer ningún examen para ningún departamento ministerial. Por tal motivo el chico monto su pequeño negocio, que en un principio era de profesor de pociones, pero no muchos padres le contrataron así que poco a poco fue metiéndose en San Mungo donde requerían a alguien capacitado para llenar gavetas de pociones. Poco después comenzó como investigador, y gano fama por su buena labor –dicho con muy poca modestia por el propio Draco una noche mientras cenaban en el despacho del rubio– entonces un hombre le pidió hacer una investigación lejos de las pociones. El trabajo llamo su atención y lo acepto. Pronto agarro el modo y el gusto, consiguió que le dejaran rentar en el edificio donde ahora estaba.

–Quería ser Inefable. Pero el ministerio jamás lo permitiría – dijo con calma mientras preparaba la crema batida de chocolate.

–Eso debe ser duro – respondió Harry sentado, viendo como la suave muñeca blanca se movía con agilidad batiendo la mezcla – y muy injusto

–Injusto tal vez, pero no es duro, después de todo tengo mi propio negocio y siempre hay casos interesantes.

Harry ya se había acostumbrado a que el rubio le dejara subir a su departamento, ver la luz que había, en contraste a su despacho y en especial verlo cocinar. Le encantaba sobre todo eso último, verlo en esa manera tan especial y extrañamente intima le hacía sentirse ligeramente atraído.

Draco ahora trabajaba junto a su equipo después de que Harry pidiera el permiso especial. Cosa que sorprendió a muchos, pero nadie dijo nada. Y menos abrieron la boca cuando la astucia e inteligencia del chico mezcladas con su don especial para descubrir cosas se vieron involucradas en la más pronta solución del caso.

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Cuando dos meses después Harry se vio nuevamente frente a aquella oficina supo que ya no había marcha atrás y esto ya rozaba el flirteo. Toco la puerta y entro. Draco levanto la vista de entre sus libros y sus ojos casi parecieron iluminarse.

-¿Hay otro caso?

-No, yo solo venía a saludar y a agradecerte la ayuda

Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las puertas que conducía a su departamento sellando la del despacho. Harry lo siguió sin decir nada. No lo necesitaban. Además de que Draco lo sabía todo, el no oculto nada, esa era la razón de que Draco no le permitiera acercarse realmente.

De un día a otro se encontró permaneciendo más tiempo con Draco que con Ginny y sus amigos, solo los fines de semana que tenía libres y Draco de vez en cuando tomaba igual.

A Harry le gustan los ojos de Draco, intensos y cuando hay un buen reto iluminándose de manera preciosa. Le encanta que cuando caminan juntos Draco lo tome del brazo o lo jale de la mano para que se dé prisa. Ama sus manos, con esa suavidad cremosa. Sus muñecas le parecen la cosa más erótica que hasta ahora ha visto.

Draco le cuenta que el próximo Viernes ira con unos cuantos amigos a un bar de ambiente en el mundo muggle. Y cuando ese viernes se topan ambos _saben_ que es solo _coincidencia_.

Ginny y Hermione se habían levantado al "tocador" así que Harry se ha quedado con Ron hasta que inevitablemente ha visto a Draco y lo ha saludado. Draco, Blaise, Pansy y un tipo que no conoce. Ron pone mala cara pero no dice nada cuando Draco se sienta al lado de su amigo. Quita la bolsa de Hermione y deja que Pansy se siente mientras que Zabini lo hace al otro lado suyo el otro chico va por más sillas.

Cuando las dos chicas faltantes llegan, todos ríen animados por Evan el novio de Pansy. Ginny parece echar chispas cuando ve quien está al lado de Harry y casi está a punto de sacar la varita y lanzarle un avada cuando ve el cinturón que una vez Harry llevo a la madriguera.

Se sienta a regañadientes entre Draco y Hermione, quien está sentada junto a Evan. Comienza a coquetear con Draco quien no le presta atención, trata de llamar la de Harry y descubre que aunque finja hablar con ella su mente esta en Draco.

Cuando parece que ya está por explotar la música cambia y su cara se torna maliciosa.

–Esta canción me encanta, Draco

Draco sabe que como caballero debería interceder y decirle sutilmente - darle un codazo a Harry – que saque a Ginny a bailar. Sin embargo como persona astuta, sonríe con galanura y le ofrece la mano. Después de todo, el enciende el agua bailando.

– ¿No vienes Granger? – lo dice sabiendo que preguntar a Pansy es como decirle a una roca que vuele sola.

–A Ron no le guasta

Blaise se pone en pie y dice con calma:

–Weasley ¿Me permites sacarla a bailar? – el pelirrojo parece tentado a negarse pero la mirada ilusionada de la chica le hacen asentir. Blaise ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de extender la mano cuando la chica lo lleva hasta la pista.

–Vaya, veo que tenía prisa

–Ron es horrible, nunca la saca aunque sabe que a Herm le gusta

Cuando la pelirroja tapó su boca no dijo nada. Sonrió y la dirigió a la pista.

Como había previsto los ojos de Harry estaban un poco dilatados y fue entonces que la pelirroja dijo estar cansada y regresaron a la mesa.

–Se me antojan un par de cocteles. Vuelvo al rato

–Mejor no vuelvas y ya consíguete un novio – Evan casi escupe su bebida cuando Pansy pronuncio el "novio"

–Tal vez lo haga – esa vez fue Harry quien tosió un poco ante la burlona mirada del rubio. – Potter ¿Alguna vez has probado el Hada Verde*?

–No

–Aquí la venden ¿Quieres probar?

–Claro

Caminaron con tranquilidad hasta la barra y Draco pidió dos Hadas Verdes. Le hizo cierta advertencia sobre el trago que a Harry le pareció aún más atractiva.

Cuando ya habían pedido tres rondas seguidas el hombre ya no quiso servirles más.

– ¿Te gustó?

–Mucho

– ¿Vamos por un último trago?

– ¿Dónde?

–Mi departamento

Ambos estaban borrachos y un poco drogados.

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

En la mañana se despertó abrazando a Draco por la cintura, ambos estaban vestidos y muy juntos. Tenían las piernas entrelazadas y podía sentir claramente los redondos glúteos de Draco.

El chico rubio empezó a restregar su rostro en su pecho y cierta parte de él comenzó a despertar vergonzosamente. Cuando los ojos grises le observaron con burla se sintió más avergonzado.

Después de ducharse y tomar unos pantalones que agrando con magia salió a desayunar con Draco.

– ¡Pero mira nada más! Potter ¡estas hecho un jodido bombón! – A Draco le encanto ver a Harry ponerse de un rojo intenso.

Después de haber servido el desayuno se sumieron en una amena charla entre risas y bromas.

Cuando aquella tarde vuelve a casa después de haber sido invitado al cine con los amigos de Draco y rechazar, se ha encontrado con la escena dramática de Ginny.

Le ha gritado de todo, y el simplemente le contesto con un "entonces terminemos" ella se ha echado a llorar y casi gritando ha dicho que ella no puede dejarlo porque lo ama demasiado – a lo cual Harry ha reído internamente – por ello ahora se encuentra sentida en la cocina mientras el redacta unos informes frente a ella.

–Eres un inmoral

Eso le ha hecho levantar la vista. Puede notar la furia en los ojos castaños y con un suspiro se levanta.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Aunque es mi casa, sería muy _inmoral_ de mi parte echarte

–No iras donde el zorro-hurón* ese ¿verdad?

–No vuelvas a llamarlo así – le contesta enojado y la chica da un respingo.

Sin nada que agregar sigue su camino, llena una mochila con lo básico para un par de días, y marcha.

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Después de una semana Harry de vez en cuando seguía durmiendo en el sofá cama que había en su sala. Pero Draco podía notar que el chico aún estaba muy indeciso sobre qué hacer con su vida, y sobre todo _a quien _elegir.

Ese fue el incentivo necesario para seducir de verdad al chico. Realmente a Draco le gusta Harry, le gusta de una manera especial. Le encanta despertarse y saber que la casa no está sola, que Harry está en su sala, le fascina la idea de cocinar doble porción y no comer solo. Le divierte el hecho de bañarse y hacer esperar a alguien.

Cuando Harry le toca, su cuerpo tiembla y él se siente extraño y se sonroja. No quiere ser el único sintiendo todo eso.

Hasta hace una semana había tratado de alejarse y poner una línea, línea que fue rota cuando sin pensar lo invito a probar el hada verde. Sin embargo no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Y tras una exhaustiva observación, sabe que Harry tiene cierta sensación parecida pero que su responsabilidad heroica le hace permanecer con Ginebra Weasley.

Sus tácticas son sencillas y fáciles de notar. Sonríe con más frecuencia, cuando caminan lo toma aún más cariñosamente del brazo. A sabiendas que a Harry le encantan sus muñecas, las deja descubiertas. Incluso se pone la horrible ropa tres tallas más grandes que la del propio Harry, que es un par más que la suya; aunque también admite que adora la horrorosa sudadera azul-marino que tiene una bolsa en el estómago y una enorme estrella blanca de diez puntas en el pecho, bolsa que a le queda a la altura de la cadera y estrella en el abdomen.

Cuando Harry llega un poco tarde por las noches directamente a su departamento con una bolsa más, suele sentarse a su lado en el sofá, y acaríciale el cabello mientras Harry lo toma de la cintura y oculta su rostro en su cuello. ¿Realmente esto puede catalogarse como inmoral?

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Para Harry su soltería no ha sido tomada por Ginny, ha sido robada por Draco, y es que cada vez pasa más tiempo en el departamento del chico. No es que Draco sea su amante como Ginny lo ha descrito de manera grosera, es que para él, Draco es el único. Aunque debe admitir que sabe marcar la línea del coqueteo o flirteo con el descaro. La vez que intento besarlo termino siendo tironeado de las mejillas mientras tenia a Draco de la cintura. Un recuerdo que le hacía poner la mano en la zona como si le doliera una muela.

Ahora es rara la noche que la pasa en casa o el día que no ve a Draco. Realmente las caricias mimosas y consoladoras del chico se han vuelto una necesidad que Harry aprendió a ganárselas actuando un poco, pues ese es el único momento en que Draco le permite hundirse en la suave y cremosa piel de su cuello y además le deja abrazarlo íntimamente de la cintura con una dotación de caricias que son el cielo.

A Harry le sabe mal cuando pelean y el exige cosas que no debería. Entonces debe rogar el perdón del chico que lo mira con enfado y luego con tristeza. Una tristeza que es el peor castigo. Draco paga los platos, con una fama terrible ya no solo por la guerra.

Es aquello lo que le preocupa, le encanta Draco, todo él lo sabe, pero su obligación con los Weasley es demasiado opresiva.

Sin embargo cada vez que lo ve, sonriendo bellamente mientras dice "buenos días" y se estira con el cabello hecho un desastre y su sudadera azul meneándose por lo holgada que esta, mientras hace el desayuno o se sienta porque él ya lo ha hecho. Entiende que Draco nunca ha sido un amante, que para él Draco es muy especial y valioso. No le agrada en nada el como le llaman, debe hacer algo al respecto.

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Simplemente fue inevitable, ambos lo sabían, tarde o temprano pasaría. Un buen día Draco le recibe de esa manera que a Harry le vuelve loco, con un poco de mantequilla en la mejilla y una taza que el mismo le regalo de color blanco, y plantada una cara de ojos coquetos.

Se besan mientras Draco rodea su cello con un brazo y aleja el caliente liquido de ellos.

Cuando sin poder evitarlo terminan teniendo relaciones en el pasillo de entrada. Harry carga a Draco hasta la habitación, y comienza a besarlo con calma para asegurarse de que no ha sido un sueño.

–Te quiero, Harry

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Por la mañana, Draco se levanta y está solo. No hay notas no hay desayuno. No hay nada. Y eso le duele y le asusta. No es que sea una princesita, pero Harry nunca haría eso. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Aunque ya se lo hayan hecho antes, con Harry es distinto. Él le hace sentirse de esa manera loca que es estar enamorado, cuando es Harry todo su cuerpo vibra y se vuelve más sensible. Con él las peleas son menos frustrantes y más un condimento para que todo funcione. Porque por Harry está dispuesto a bañarse en mil ramos de vainilla*.

Después de levantarse se ha hecho un rápido desayuno consistiendo en una tostada de la que solo ha comido la mitad. Un poco de café que se ha quedado todo y un jugo del que solo ha bebido un sorbo. Se ha ido a la sala para acostarse sobre la almohada que siempre usa Harry y se ha quedado dormido.

–Draco, despierta

– ¿Harry?

–Sí

Draco mira alrededor y se da cuenta con sorpresa que se acaba de quedar dormido todo el día.

– ¿A dónde fuiste?

–A aclarar las cosas

Draco siente como su corazón late sin temor de romperse.

– ¿Lo intentamos?

–Bueno, creo que ya lo hacemos. Digo – se sonrojó y rascó la cabeza – prácticamente, vivo aquí

–Pero eso no es lo más importante – el rostro serio de Draco hizo que Harry entendiera lo que _intentarlo _traía consigo. – yo paso tiempo con tus amigos, incluso fui un par de ocasiones con los Weasley. Pero tú te niegas cada vez que sabes que saldré con mis amigos y nunca has preguntado por mis padres, ni siquiera por compromiso, no me das la oportunidad de que conozcas a quienes me criaron y tal vez te desengañes

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Después de la conversación tan seria que tuvieron, Harry decidió que si quería algo real tenía que tomar riesgos reales, pero sinceramente, odio el momento en que tuvo que dejar a Draco sin ninguna nota. Era obvio que en otras circunstancias Draco los iría integrando poco a poco, pero su imprudencia le llevo a la Mansión Malfoy.

Sentado en uno de los saloncillos más snob que había visto con los padres de Draco, más rectos que el palo de una escoba.

Antes ya había dicho que odiaba cuando Draco y él se encontraban con los amigos del rubio. Era odioso verlo ser – un poco - ese niño malcriado de Hogwarts. Pero verlo con sus padres, era como ver a otra persona.

Cuando Narcissa le hacía una pregunta contestaba con un neutral "mmmh". Cuando caminaban para el comedor, Draco lo detiene con rostro tranquilo y una mirada triste que le hace sentir culpable, con suavidad le ofrece palabras que le hacen querer volver el tiempo y quitar la estúpida cara molesta y las monótonas respuestas.

Al llegar a la habitación que ahora comparten en el departamento de Draco. El rubio lo abraza fuertemente del cuello y comienza a besarlo con pasión. Con sutileza finaliza el beso y lo mira a los ojos.

–En verdad lo lamento Draco – besa su frente con delicadeza y lo abraza fuertemente sintiendo como el otro se relaja y oculta el rostro en su cuello – prometo poner más de mi parte de ahora en adelante

Draco se separa un poco y lo besa. Le regala una sonrisa hermosa y comienza a cambiarse.

Francamente, ama a Draco; en los días buenos y en los malos. Aquellos que no son solo tristes.

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Se levanta, da unos pasos y vuelve a sentarse para luego repetir la secuencia. Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Poco importa su junta de mañana. A las cuatro con diez minutos, alguien toca la puerta.

Salió disparado a ella y descubrió a Imelda Collingwood una auror del equipo de Harry. La noticia que le llevó no era en absoluto agradable.

Un descuido y la intención de hacerse el héroe han causado que a Harry le alcance un hechizo de magia negra.

Cuando ha llegado a San Mungo, Harry todavía era consiente y parece más preocupado por el que por su salud.

Inmediatamente se olvida de su jodida reunión y raudo entra por miles de cosas que le ayuden. Comienza a investigar y no para hasta descubrir la procedencia del hechizo. Veloz se lo comunica a los medimagos que se ponen en marcha a ayudarle con la investigación.

La investigación es exhaustiva y cuando nuevamente Draco encuentra una poción para controlar los daños y ganar tiempo, los medimagos ya se comienzan a sentir insultados.

Draco no está al cien, tiene en la mente el recordatorio de que Harry puede morir en cualquier momento y que cualquier descuido también podría matarlo.

_[… ¨…¨…¨…¨…¨…]_

Cuando despertó se encuentro con un techo blanco y una cierta picazón en la nariz, como si fuera a estornudar por algún resfrió. Volteó y se topó con la mesa llena de libros y a Draco con las manos cubriendo su rostro y sollozando suavemente.

–Draco

Draco se descubrió el rostro y Harry nota lo sonrojado que esta y la hinchazón de sus ojos.

– ¡Oh, Harry! Despertaste – se levantó tan rápido que tiro la mesa y los libros. Cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo freno de golpe - ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACERME ESO! ¿Entendiste? ¡Jamás! – Harry lo ve con un poco de duda sin atreverse a preguntar, por la alteración que tiene Draco. Lo último que recuerda es vago y doloroso – ¿No lo recuerdas? En la intervención te fuiste. Fueron unos segundos pero te fuiste – los ojos de Draco volvía a derramar lágrimas – hice todo lo que pude, y tu…

–Draco, estoy aquí. Te juro que nunca me iré – cubierto por unos brazos suaves y miles de besos mojados. Abraza al chico con amor. Tal vez desde ahora tenga que dejar la imprudencia.

_[… ¨…¨…FIN…¨…¨…]_

_**Hada Verde:**__ Bebida alcohólica a base de hierbas. No debe tomarse pura, puesto que muchas de las hierbas son venenosas. Tiene entre 60% y 75% de alcohol._

_**Zorro-hurón:**__ En otras palabras, puto hurón._

_**Vainilla:**__ Aroma para encantar o seducir. Representa "el dulce aroma de una mujer enamorada" según una leyenda de México._

_**Llego barriendo y espero a buen tiempo. Debo decir que cuando me apunte estaba segura que lo lograría y deje todo al final. Este es el resultado de mi descuido. Espero no sea **__**tan **__**malo.**_


End file.
